The demigods that got the magic in them
by slytheringirl114
Summary: What if the seven plus a few others are asked yet again to help save the world? But only this time it is in the wizarding world. Follow the gang and watch how the golden trio and other Hogwarts characters react to them.
1. Chapter 1

**This s my first wizards go to Hogwarts, I hope you guys like it. Review to tell me what you thought or you can submit a name for a wizard that they meet. **

* * *

Chapter one: We get called to Hades for sweets

Nico POV:  
Man I hate Empousa they always manage to find me, wherever I am. Now here I am surrounded by 4 of the with only a Stygian iron dagger and an empty canteen of nectar. How did I get here?, well my father asked me to defeat a chimera that was killing mortals. With my luck I was hijacked by a pack of hellhounds, a hydra, and now this, when was I ever going to get a break. I had been trying to shadow travel out for a while now, but i was in an open field in the hot sun. Then suddenly, I shadow travel out of there, against my will. I guess the empousas were as confused as me, because they just stood there hissing.

"Thank my father I would have died and sent to my fathers realm the hard way.  
" I muttered under my breath. To my surprise I saw Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth there looking confused and sick.

Annabeth POV:  
Percy, Thalia, and I had been in the great hall just a second ago(I know what your thinking, why is Thalia at camp half blood? Well she recently decided that since the great prophecy was over she could quit the hunt.) Then the next we were in the underworld.

"Children," A ghost with glasses, with tape on them said

"We have summoned you here, because we have a job for you." Said a smaller ghost

"How did you summon us? I thought only Hades and his children could." I asked

"Well Hades deemed our cause worthy and granted us the power to summon you."  
The male stated

"I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James, we were unfairly killed 14 years ago."(AN: that's correct I think) said the woman

"And now we must ask you for a favor. Please help protect our son from the evil wizard voldemort."

"First of all wizards, really. And second who names their child voldemort?" Percy asked while laughing loudly.

"Yes son of Poseidon, wizards exist. They attend a school named Hogwarts and use wands. But Voldemort's parents didn't name him voldemort, his original name was Tom Riddle."Lily said

"Wait do wizards try to name things weirdly?" Nico asked

"We are a bit different when it comes to naming, but we wish for you to attend Hogwarts, posing as wizards to assist our son. We feel that voldemort plans on rising yet again and will try to kill Harry." James said

"You will be given Hecate's blessing through these Treacle Tarts enabling you to use magic (AN: Shout out to A strange girl for the idea of the blessing.) and blend in with the others." Lily said while holding out a box of pastries that looked like toaster strudles.

"When you consume these you will be blessed and will be granted magical powers. You will need assistance in this quest so I ask you to bring others with you." Lily said

"So all we have to do is eat these and we'll be blessed. I thought it would be painful or something." Thalia said enthusiastically

"Yes daughter of Zeus that is all." James said

"That is all. Nico I trust you know the way out?" Lily asked sweetly

"Yup, guys follow me." Nico said in a Dora voice as we all followed him out, "Bye Charon."

We then walked out of the building and onto the road.

"Let's go to Jupiter and invite some of them to join us." Thalia said happily at the thought if seeing her brother.

"Yeah that's a great idea." Nico chimed in eager to visit Hazel as we walked towards the overpass. As we approached we saw Hazel and Frank standing guard at the entrance.

"Hey guys," Percy yelled from 20 feet away, waving like a madman,"We need to talk." Then Percy explained about the quest and invited them to join them.

"Of course we'll come with you guys." Hazel said with a large toothy smile.

"Yeah its been quite a while since we've been out." Frank said, true it had been almost a year since we defeated Ga'ia and returned home.

Then we walked into the doorway, hopped over the little Tiber and bounded over to terminus.

"Weapons, you all know the drill." He yelled as we dropped our weapons onto the platter. We walked toward the coliseum where we knew Jason and Reyna had to be. I still couldn't get over the fact that we were in New Rome and we were witnessing the beautiful architecture. Brilliant pillars and marble statues lined the the walls of the coliseum as we entered. We watched as Jason and Reyna spared, meeting each other parry by parry. Then finally after about 10 minutes Jason disarmed Reyna and held his sword to her neck.

"Oh hey guys what brought you here?" Jason asked goofily as he looked hip at us.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to join us for a quest to protect this Harry Potter from some guy named Voldywarts. We have to attend a school named after a pig disease and do magic." Percy and Nico summed up.

"We're in!" Jason said before getting into fighting position again.

"We are too!" Leo piped in from the corner where she was talking to Piper.

"Cool so we'll be going now but be ready by next week." Thalia said before embracing her brother then grabbing her bow and walking away. We all followed grabbing our weapons from terminus's assistant Kadi (AN: I know that its probably not her name but I don't know it so I'm calling her that.)

We walked through the portal and materialized in camp half blood. It was time for dinner so we followed the crowd into the mess hall.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

After dinner Percy stood up and said, " We would like to ask,Clarisse, Rachel, the stools, Katie, and Grover to meet us in the Big House. Then he ran off in the direction of the Big House making jet noises and waving his arms. I face palmed then walked off in the same direction, soon joined by Thalia.

"That was seriously offending to my father and I!" She laughed sitting down on a chair. We were soon joined by the others and horded with questions.

"We have requested your presence to ask if you would like to join us on a quest to attend a wizarding school named Hogwarts, in order to protect a wizard named Harry Potter from a guy named Voldemort." Percy asked seriously

"No way in Hades am I going to a stupid school to protect some punk, Prissy." Clarisse said in a rough voice

"Well then you may leave Ms. La Rue." Chiron said as he motioned to the door. Clarisse got up and stormed out of the door.

"So everybody in?" I asked

"Yep!" Everyone chimed in excitedly.

"Children I have spoken with Severus and he has confirmed that he needs our help. So you will leave tomorrow.' Chiron informed us, "But unless under extreme circumstances you are not to reveal your identities to anyone."

"I'll go IM camp Jupiter to tell them to be ready by tomorrow." Nico said as he walked off into the night

"Well the Harpies will be coming out soon so, off to bed." Chiron said with a yawn.

* * *

**Please review, I'll update as soon as I get at least 3 reviews and 2 characters. I know Severus seems OC but that's how I roll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost I would like to thank:**

**Silver Hunttress**

**angelusjmw**

**The most Awesome**

**danig01**

**Jane Doe or U.N Owen**

**gleeluver101**

**A Strange Girl**

**For favoriting my story**

**And:**

**angelusjmw**

**The most Awesome**

**Bronzeheart**

**danig01**

** .Hades.3163**

**A Strange Girl**

**For following my story**

**And last but not least:**

**Bronzeheart**

**Silver Hunttress**

**Maddie**

**CrazyWriter7586**

**For reviewing or PMing me. **

**Once again I invite any of you to help give me ideas and if you ever need help or an idea don't hesitate to ask. We can even chat over PM.**

Chapter 2: They leave to go to school in a war ship

Jason's POV  
We were informed late last night that we were departing tomorrow morning instead of next week. So we all started packing immediately. And this morning we met up with them at Thalia's Pine. We were each given a Treacle Tart that was blessed and we were told that we would be able to use magic if we ate them. I didn't have breakfast so I quickly ate mine and a tingly sensation spread across my body. The berriful taste of the tart lingered in my mouth as Leo told us that we would be riding the Argo || to London. So we piled in and unpacked.

I shared a room with Leo and we used my old room. Piper and Thalia in her old room, Percy and Annabeth in Percy's room (they were sharing a room because ever since Tataurus they had been stuck together like glue.) Frank and Grover in Franks room. Rachel, Katie, and Reyna in Annabeth's room. Nico and Hazel in Hazel's room, and the stolls in leo's room.

As we reached London we were found by a clear sighted mortal named Tom, who informed us that he would be our guide. He gave us our room keys and magicked our bags into our rooms the directed us to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Yes I know it was short but I promise the next one will be much longer. Don't forget to review, 5 reviews and I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys I just wanted to thank**

**TinyRules**

**Soulneko**

**Waterhowl**

** 35**

**Percabeth53**

**For favoring my story**

**Soulneko**

**Reyna Potter**

**She-wolf Shadow**

**Waterhowl**

** 35**

**Percabeth53**

**For following**

**And last but not least**

**Waterhowl **

**For being the only one to review this chapter so I shall update in her/his honor! All hail Waterhowl **

**Oh and I was reading through all my 2 chapters (gasp so much!) And I haven't done a disclaimer! So here it is**

**Disclaimer: It is on record from this moment on that I own both books, thou rights haveth been given to me by JK Rowling, and Rick Riordan, for my birthday**

**(Psych (Evil Hermes laugh) I don't own it, I only own my story and my name**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jason almost kills a guy with a stick

General POV  
The first place we visited was Ollivanders Wand Shop.

"Hello are you the exchange students from America?" A frail old man asked

"Yes we are." Piper said pleasantly

"Okay, you don't have to hide you real identities from me because I am a son of Hephaestus." He said proudly

"So I've asked your parents for items that would make up your wands." Ollivander said, " So first Percy son of Poseidon this is a 12 1/2 inch made from a banyan tree that resides in the black sea, with a core of a pearl from your fathers crown, Yielding. Then Percy waved around the stick and a swell of ocean air breezed through the shop.

"Next Annabeth daughter of Athena, this is a 11 inch made from a branch of the first olive tree and a core of a quill of Athena's, non yielding" Then when Annabeth waved her wand all the books in the shop flew towards her.

"Nico Son of Hades, here is a 13 inch wand made of a dead cedar tree burned with hellfire, that has a core of essence of dementor, non yielding. A very special wand that took a while to create." Then when he waved it, the lights dimmed and a creepy chill crawled up my spine.

"Thalia daughter of Zeus, her is a 11 1/2 inch wand made of a branch from your pine tree, and with a core of a single shock from Zeus's master bolt, yielding." Then when she wave her wand shocks of lightning stormed the shop making the shop buzz with electricity.

"Rachel, Oracle of Delphi. This is your wand, sun grown elm with healing properties. It has a core of a strip of you old hosts shawl. Yielding." Then when she waved it green smoke came out.

"Travis son of Hermes, this is a 10 1/2 inch wand made of oak with a core of a stolen diamond from Aphrodite. Yielding and very sneaky." Then when he waved his wand all our precious items flew out of our pockets and into his, with this action completed he smiled contently.

"Connor son of Hermes, this is a 10 1/2 inch wand made of oak, very much like our brother's but the core of this is a coal from my fathers forge, yielding" Then when Connor waved his wand a giant smoke bomb went off and fogged up the whole shop.

"Anapneo, okay." Ollivander said in order to get rid of the fog,"Katie daughter of Demeter, here is a 10 1/2 inch wand made of an ash tree with a core of a vine from the jungles of Africa that has been blessed by your mother, yielding." Then when she waved it plants began to grow and overtook the shop, then when she stopped the plants vanished.

"Now Grover lord of the wild, its a great honor," Ollivander said while bowing," Here is a 10 inch redwood tree wand, with a core of reed pipes. Lord Dionysus has given me each item in your honor." Then when Grover waved his wand, a song that sounded like What Makes you Beautiful By One Direction started playing.

"Leo, my half brother , Here is a 12 inch made out of the handle of father's hammer with a core of celestial bronze. Father asked me to make this in a way that it could also help control robots and machinery." Then when Leo waved it a small mechanical spider appeared out of thin air.

"Kill it, Kill it, Kill it!" Annabeth yelled from at top Percy's back. Then with a wave of his wand Leo made it vanish.

"Okay, so." Ollivander said awkwardly," Here is a wand made for Piper. It is an 11 1/2 inch wand made of cherry wood. Its core is a shard of the shell your mother arose from the sea on." Then when she waved it the air was clouded with the fragrance of Chanel 4 and all the boys (except for Percy who was desperately trying the remain focused) we gazing at her lovingly. Then when Nico tried to flirt with her Thalia pulled him off and slapped him. After realizing what had happened he blushed and kissed Thalia on the cheek.

"Where did that come from?" Percy asked goofily, earning himself a death glare from Nico and Thalia.

"Now this is a wand made for Jason, son of Jupiter. 12 1/2 inch made of elder tree. Its core is a talon of a eagle that resides on Olympus." Then Jason grabbed it eagerly and waved it, but nothing happened. Ollivander reached for the wand but the moment his hand made contact with Jason's he was shocked.

" Πω πω ότι πόνεσε Άδη!" Ollivander yelled. As he motioned to a red box while laying on the floor.

"That Frank is your wand made of gingko and your mothers spear, 11 inches." Ollivander said while sitting up.

" That's yours Hazel, 11 inch birch branch with a bone from your fathers throne."  
He said pointing to a black and white box while getting up.

"Reyna, that's yours. It is 12 inch cotton wood with a hair of a pegasus." He stated pointing to a purple box beside Percy.

"How much for the wands?" Annabeth asked while taking out a large bag of Sickles, Knuts and Galleons.

"I'll give you the family discount 20 galleons, 5 sickles, and 3 knuts." Ollivander said while standing by the cash register.

"Okay, thank you and sorry for shocking you!" Jason said while exiting the shop. We all followed his example and thanked Ollivander and walked out the door.

When they got back to the hotel, they found out that Tom had taken the liberty of buying the rest of our supplies (and some pets) so we lugged our stuff upstairs, Annabeth paid him since she was the most responsible.

* * *

**Oh and by request, by Waterhowl, can u give me some girl names best name will get credit in the next chappie, oh and character features get extra points!**

**Review, Review, and Review**

**I really mean it this time, if I don't get at least 5 nice reviews thou may never see this story again (Gasp No! Sobs)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey I want to say again thank you to all my followers, favorites, and reviews. I want to say that I'm still accepting ideas and when I my choice I will post again. Oh and I understand that Draco will be a little OOC in this chappie, but as you can tell from my name I am a fan of slytherin, but I also have nothing against all the other houses, tell me which one is your favorite. **

**And now for the follows,**

**Guardian of Artemis**

** . . **

**Lostgirl888**

**Starcrossed68**

**And now for the reviews,**

**Soulneko(with an astounding 3 names)**

**Waterhowl(with 2 epic names)**

**And shade iron claw (with a pretty awesome name)**

**And guest for encouraging me to write the sorting **

**And now back to the story**

* * *

Chapter 4: We're off to see the wizards

Nico's POV:  
The next morning it was September first and we had to leave for pigs whatever the school for witch and wizard craft. We all boarded the Argo || and flew towards kings cross station. Once we got there we all dragged our trunks and pets off the the ship and waited for Leo to disassemble it. He pushed a button and it collapsed in a toy ship that fit inside his pocket. We then crossed the road into kings cross.

Annabeth was blabbing on about the architecture and what not, but I was worried about getting there on time. It was 10:50 and we still haven't found platform 9 3/4.  
"Excuse me do you know where platform nine and three fourths is?" Thalia asked a security guard. Man she's hot I thought to myself. You may be thinking what? But yeah I've liked her for years and only yesterday I had enough guts to kiss her. Now I just need to work up the guts to ask her out and I'll be fine.

"Wait there's Neville, let's go ask him!" Reyna said. Neville is a son of Ceres who was claimed a couple of months ago.

"Hey Nev, do you know where platform 9 3/4 is?" Jason asked enthusiastically

"Yeah follow me, oh and grandma these are my friends from camp, Jason, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico." Neville said addressing all of us

The he walked up to a barrier and ran through it. I thought for sure we would need some ambrosia or nectar but he passed strait through the wall. With that reassuring act Percy bravely ran through the wall and vanished. One after the other all the demigods all went through the barrier. After they all went through I figured I would save myself the job of running and just shadow travel in.

After I appeared on the other side I saw the gang(that's what I'm gonna call the demigods) were already loading up into the train. I hopped on and followed them to an empty compartment.

"Hey mind if we sit here?" A boy with black hair and emerald eyes asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered

"Oh, hey guys!" Neville said warily

"Hey Nev, mind making introductions?" Percy asked

"Yeah sure. Guys this is Luna Lovegood, and Harry Potter." Neville said happily," Harry, Luna this is Percy, Annabeth , Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Grover, Rachel, the stolls, and Thalia."

"Hey nice to meet you." Percy said while getting up and shaking a cringing Harry's hand.

"Well have a seat, Nev, Harry, and Luna." Jason said while patting the seat next to him.

"So were are you from? Haven't seen you around Hogwarts" Harry asked loudly

"We are exchange students from America." Annabeth said

"Yeah we go to two different schools. Ours is California." Frank explained

"And there's is in New York." Hazel finished

"Then how do you guys know each other?" Luna asked

"Our schools work closely with each other." Reyna said

"Yeah we just had a big collaboration last year where we finally started communicating, after about 100 years of silence."(I really don't know I just made that number up) Grover said

"What kind of collaboration?" Harry asked

"It was kind of like Percy and Jason switched places." Rachel explained

"Yeah, Jason came to our camp and Percy went to theirs." I said

"Okay." Luna responded quietly

"Bloody Hell! Potter can you be any loader?" A voice yelled before our compartment door slid open

"For real potter, ever heard of inside voices?" Draco asked

"Sod off Malfoy!" Harry yelled

"Draco?" Percy asked

"Wait? You know him?" Harry asked confused

"Yeah long time no see, cuz!" Draco yelled before enveloping me and Percy in a hug." Oh and sparky and Thals. Nice to see you guys too!"

"Wait how do you know him?" Harry asked

"Well he is mine and Nico's cousin, and Thalia and Jason's kind of Half brother." Percy explained

"Well got to go see you soon!" Draco yelled happily before leaving

Harry's POV:  
What was up with that? Malfoy acting nice? And why were they all related? I've got to investigate. Merlin I'm starting to sound like Hermione. Well I'll just keep an eye on them. Then a few minutes after Malfoy left, a cold chill ran up my spine. Like when you walk into a cold room and a chill creeps up your neck. Then I blacked out.  
Frank's POV:  
I was standing there one minute and the next I was cowering on a chair. Something that radiated death and stole all happiness was on board and it wasn't Nico.  
"Expect Patronum!" A male yelled from outside. Then a silvery wolf thingy chased a minster in a black robe through our compartment. One glance at Nico and it fled through a broken window.

Soon a older man with brown hair came in.  
"Hi I'm professor Lupin. I'm handing out chocolate to those who were affected by the dementor, here each of you take a piece." He said

As soon as I bit the chocolate my body felt happy and warm inside again. I remembered how I felt when we had killed Gaia, how it felt to know that we were safe for now.

Then a brunette with frizzy hair walked in.  
"You guys should change we will be there in 5 minutes!" She said while opening the door.

The exchange students grabbed their robes and stared at them with disgust.

"Wait, did you guys not wear robes in america?" A boy with red hair asked

"No we just have a T-shirt that we had to wear." Piper whined

Soon she just put the robes on, over their clothes and were ready for Hogwarts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, tune in next time and find out what happens next(of course that depends on your response to the chapter. Ask me questions and I'll answer them! Just PM or review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm happy to say, that this is the chapter guest was looking forward to...**

**The sorting, AHHHHHH OMG! (No not really?) **

**Well anyway thanks to**

**BreeTannerHuang**

**Cutie3265**

**For favoriting**

**Honeysugar100**

**Cutie3265**

**For Following**

** .35**

**Cutie3265**

**For Reviewing.**

**Oh and I've decided on Zora Kali Jones, and I've come up with a challenge,**

**The first 3 people to PM me the answer to this will get a shout out and a sneak peek.**

_**Some try to hide,**_

_**Some try to cheat,**_

_**But time will show,**_

_**We will always meet,**_

_**Try as you might to guess my name,**_

_**I promise you'll know when I do claim.**_

_**Now onto the story**_

* * *

chapter 5: We certainly make an impression  
Reyna's POV:  
Oh Styx, I just saw a monster. I shook my head in its direction and the other demigods looked that way. We all nodded and said that we would catch up with them later.

"Okay so its 13 demigods, one saytr, and one oracle against a monster. Piece of cake." Thalia said before changing her hairband into a bow and notching an arrow.

"A monster was bound to smell us, we must smell like a buffet of fresh pie on a stale night." Leo said

"Okay action 7." I yelled and we all got into our positions. I stood in the middle with my spear our and pointed at the cyclops.

"Now!" Jason yelled before Percy slashed away at its side, Annabeth stabbed its shoulder, Leo hit its neck with a hammer, Jason and Nico were using their powers, Hazel and Piper were jabbing at its side, and Thalia and Frank were shooting arrows. In minutes the monster was dead and turned into dust.

"Thank gods, now let's get back to the group." Connor said enthusiastically

"Wait brother I think that will have to wait." Travis said while pointing in the direction of a huge bunch of monsters.

Then all at once we ran into battle, Percy took on a pack of hellhounds with Annabeth and katie. Piper, Hazel, and the stolls were fighting a pack of Dracanae. Thalia, Frank, and Leo were attacking a chimera. That left Grover who was protecting Rachel and Jason, Nico, and I fighting the Minotaur.

After we finished off the fight we realised that we were super late for dinner and we were a good mile from Hogwarts.

"We need to get to Hogwarts and fast. Each of you, use your means of transportation to get there." Thalia said before jumping onto a storm cloud.

We soon followed her example and got our means of transportation. Percy and Annabeth were riding BlackJack. Leo was on Festus, Jason was flying, Hazel was riding Arion, Nico was riding some skeletal horse, Katie and Grover were on a bridge of vines, the stolls using their flying shoes, Rachel was riding Apollo's sun carriage (that at the moment looked like a red camaro), Piper in her moms dove carriage, Reyna on Scipio, and me as an eagle.

We flew all the way to Hogwarts where we landed. Apparently 13 demigods, a satyr, and an oracle flying to Hogwarts on mythical items or creatures attract a lot of attention, because a small crowd of people surrounded us once we touched down.  
A large man with a thick beard was staring at the pegasi and Arion contently. A bug looking teacher watched Rachel closely, and a pair of twins staring mischievously at the stolls.

"Ah the american exhange students thank you for joining us. Please follow Professor McGonagall inside to be sorted." A man with a very long beard.

Before we went inside Leo folded up fest us into a toy and we all sent our transportation on their ways.

"Gonnie?" Reyna asked

"Yes Reyna it is me." McGonagall answered. She was a daughter of Bellona who lived in New Rome during the summer, we never managed to figure out what she did during the year but now we knew.

We all gave her hugs then followed her inside.

"Okay you are going to be sorted, there are four houses much like cabins. But instead of basing it off your lineage we base it off your personalities. For example if you a loyal and true you will most likely be sorted into Hufflepuff, smart and wise Ravenclaw, sly and ambitious Slytherin, and brave and strong Griffindor," Gonnie said

Percy's POV  
"Chase, Annabeth" Gonnie yelled as Annabeth walked up and sat in chair and put on the hat, "Hmm, much too smart for Ravenclaw, I see ran away from home at 7 that takes guts, I guess Griffindor!" The hat proclaimed as a large table with maroon and gold hangings cheered and a table with blue and bronze hangings glared at her.

"Dare, Rachel"  
"Hmm, let's see, you guided your friends through thick and thin, taken up great responsibility, I guess you can go to Hufflepuff!"  
Then Rachel walked towards the table with yellow and black hangings that was cheering.

"Di Angelo, Nico"  
"Hmm, loyal to your friends, courageous, wise, and ambitious you would fit in with any of these houses. Well I guess I should send you to the house fit for your father, Slytherin!" Then a table with green and silver hangings cheered.

"Gardiner, Katie"  
"Hmm very loyal to your friends, been through a lot for them. So Hufflepuff!" Then she walked toward the table where Rachel was sitting

"Grace, Jason"  
"Hmm, very brave, its a no brainer, Griffindor!"

"Thalia"  
"Hmm very loyal to your friends, but also very brave. Sacrificed her self for the good of her friends. That's very brave Griffindor!"

"Jackson, Percy"  
I got up and started walking towards the stool when the hat yelled,"Griffindor, this child is braver than any other I've ever met."I walked over and sat by Annabeth and Thalia bombarded with cheers and pats on the back.

"Leane, Reyna"  
"Hmm were brave and smart. You are a battle strategist and based of your parents you belong in, Ravenclaw!" Then the ravenclaw table erupted into cheers as she walked over to sit by Luna.

"Levesque, Hazel"  
"Hmm, brave, and courageous, but also cunning and ambitious I would have to say based off your relationships and family, Slytherin!" The the Slytherin table erupted into cheers, especially Draco and Nico.

"McLean, Piper"  
"Very brave, and loyal, but also very intelligent and wise, I guess you should go to Ravenclaw!" Then the ravenclaws burst into cheers and Piper sat down next to Reyna.

"Stoll, Travis"  
"Hmm, reminds me very much of the Weasley twins, very brave and ambitious, so Griffindor." Then the entire griffindor table cheered loudly as he sat down.

"Stoll, Connor"  
"Just the same as your brother brave and ambitious. Griffindor!" Then once again the Griffindor table cheered loudly as he sat down next to Travis.

"Underwood, Grover"  
"Very protective, kind, and loyal to your friends. But at the same time brave and cunning. Search of Pan I see? Well the Hufflepuff!" Then the Hufflepuff table cheered loudly.

"Valdez, Leo"  
"Very cunning, sly, and ambitious, but brave and wise I guess the Slytherin wins!" Then the Slytherin table cheered

'Zhang, Frank"  
"Hmm loyal, brave, and wise, the make of a true hero but I guess I'll put you in Hufflepuff!' Then the hufflepuffs cheered.

"Now tuck in and eat." Dumbledore said

Wow this food looks better than the food at camp halfblood. Ooh pork chops.  
"This food looks is great! But how will we sacrifice?" I said to Annabeth

"Leo thought of that and he gave us Greek fire." Annabeth explained

"Hey how come I didn't get one?" I asked

"Well Annabeth thought that you'd wanna share with her, kelp head." Thalia said.  
Then I grabbed my plate and scrapped off some mash potatoes, carrots, and a piece of pork chop.

"Hey w-what are you doing?" Ron asked

"Its part of our tradition, we have to sacrifice food to the gods." Jason explained

Then we feasted on pork chops and mash potatoes. Once we felt like we couldn't eat anymore our food disappeared and we were sent to bed. We followed Harry to the common rooms and the dorms. I quickly ran up to my bed and collapsed. Having the curse of Achilles is a bear when you want to stay up at night.


End file.
